One Hell of a Brother
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Life in America took everything from you, so you sell our soul to a demon to make it better. What you didn't know was that this demon was already taken. (This story will never be "complete".)
1. Chapter 1

_The smoke was suffocating. The heat was melting my flesh to sweat. The noise was deafening. I sat in the factory, doing my work with my bloody fingers. Many scrapes, cuts, and bruises were earned as payment in this job, as well as a quarter a day. I didn't remember my age, nor my name. No one called me anything but "Girl that looks like shit", or "Shit Girl" for short. I lost my parents in "incidents" in the factories they worked at before I had a chance to have real memories of them. I simply wanted it all to end, and one day, I overheard a solution from my co-workers._

_ "If you make a contract with one, you can wish anything, and it will come true!"_

_"Stop talking like that!" another girl shouted, hushing her friend._

_I was interested, so I approached them and asked, "How do you get one?"_

_That very night, I wandered in the forest with several cats, using the claws of one to carve a pentagram on a tree. (Surprisingly, the cat made no attempt to hurt me.) Suddenly, the air blew cold and the wind picked up pace for just a moment. When I turned, I saw a shadow. "What is your wish?"_

_"I wish for my family." I answered. "Just enough time for them to be proud to call me family, for me to prove my worth, and take revenge on the factory employers for not caring about my mother's arm getting caught in the machines, allowing her to bleed to death, or my father getting hit in the head with his railroad tools, the metal went straight through his skull and no one spared him a glance. Also for my co-workers to be spared from the pain I felt."_

_"I can do many things." The shadow stated. "…but I cannot bring back the dead." I was discouraged at this until it spoke again. "However…I can give you a family."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion._

_"There is a boy, only a year older than yourself, seeking revenge for his parents' death as well. With his parents gone, and him being an only child, he needs a sister." I was still confused. "As a sister, you would be responsible for his sanity, while he would be responsible for your safety."_

_ I paused in thought before I sighed. "I wouldn't be alone anymore?" The shadow seemed to have nodded. "But I do not know my own name, what will I tell this boy if he asks for a name?"_

_ "Your name is, as of this moment, _ Phantomhive, the long lost sister of Ciel Phantomhive."_

_I thought a little more before I took in a deep breath. "We have a deal the moment I know your name."_

_The shadow developed a face, the only visible features being two glowing crimson eyes and a sly smile. "My Lady, I am known as Sebastian Michaelis." I nodded seriously. "Now, if the deal is struck," Sebastian stated as he approached me. "Then close your eyes and sleep. When you wake up, your wish will come true." I did as I was asked, only feeling his long arms pick me up bridal style before numbness spread from a spot on my neck through my body and I was asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Here on the country side of London in (birth month) in the year 1887, life is very simple. My butler wakes me with my morning tea and breakfast, tells me the schedule while I eat and he dresses me, and we go into town to run errands or play "Guard Dog" for the Queen with my brother.

"This morning for breakfast is scrambled eggs with sausage, potatoes, a biscuit, and a cup of refreshing tea." My butler stated, placing the tray in my lap and uncovering it while I sat up and rubbed my eyes at the sudden light.

I chuckled at the food. "I'm guessing Bardroy is home sick."

"I suppose so, mistress." He agreed with a bow as I ate the food, grateful that I was being served an American breakfast for a change. "After breakfast, we are to retrieve your ring from the jewelers, and then the Queen wants you to look into another case."

"Did she say what kind?" I asked.

"No mistress." He answered. "She simply said that the Scotland Guard is stumped and require your…insightful detail." He answered.

I chuckled. "You mean Ciel's" I grumbled.

"You are Ciel's younger sister. You are the only other one who knows how the Queen likes the mysteries solved." He added, pulling on my corset with such force, I thought he would kill me…then again; it's no different than any other day this past year.

"Remind me again why I must wear this?" I asked. "I've never had to wear one before!"

"That was when you lived in America as a factory girl. You are a noble young lady of England now."

"What makes me so noble?!" I grumbled childishly.

"You are a Phantomhive now."

I chuckled a little. "I often forget that Ciel is my older brother now." It was then when something struck me. "Sebastian…where is Ciel I haven't seen him in days?"

"Master Ciel wanted to take a vacation with Pluto. If he needs me, he only needs to command my presence. Otherwise, I'm simply your butler alone."

I looked at my butler and smiled. "Once I'm dressed, I want you to check on Meyrin, you know how much of a clutz she can be."

"Yes mistress."

"And when you pass by the Finnie, be sure he's doing his work and not day dreaming again."

"Of course mistress."

"Also, when you get to the kitchen, be sure Bardroy DOESN'T have a flame thrower for a change; though because he cooked an American breakfast, I doubt that he doesn't have it. None the less, if he does, be sure it doesn't stay there."

"Yes mistress."

"And, as long as you're there, have dinner started so it will be done tonight."

"Of course mistress."

I looked over him again after he dressed me in my blue and black lacy dress and arranged my (h/c) hair and black scarf so that it covered the purple seal we share that binds us together. After a while, I waved him off. "That'll be all Sebastian."

"Yes my Lady." He bowed respectfully before walking away. Hearing several crashes and explosions, I simply sighed, stopping him in his tracks. "Something the matter?"

"…On second thought, Bardroy makes the bigger messes, and I need both their messes cleaned BEFORE Ciel returns. Otherwise, he'd blame me for not keeping a hold on them."

"As you wish mistress." With that, he bowed and left the room to do as he was told.

_I woke up in bright light. I didn't recognize the room, or the cloths I wore, or anything. Part of me didn't want to part from the soft, warm bed, but I also had a feeling of nervousness and anxiety. "What are you talking about?!" I heard a young, but strict voice yell outside the door. "I thought you could only have a contract with ONE soul at a time!"_

_"This was a unique situation." The other voice, which I recognized as Sebastian, answered. "She has a very common goal to yours."_

_"I DON'T CARE!" the first voice screamed. "Send her back to Australia, or Africa, or wherever the bloody hell she's from!"_

_"She's from the Americas, United States to be exact."_

_"Like hell I care!"_

_"Come on Master Ciel." A new, deep but lazy voice complained. _

_"Yeah, if what Sebastian says is true, she's still family." Another high-ish, cheery voice stated._

_"She is our mistress too, she sure is!" a fourth new voice exclaimed in a high, scratchy tone._

_I shook my head and rubbed my eyes to be sure I wasn't dreaming. "…Did I just hear…"mistress"?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Once the morning craziness passed, Sebastian and I loaded on the carriage to leave for the Queen's castle. We had other errands to run in town anyway. When we arrived, we proceeded to the gates without hesitation. I exhausted my arm in attempt to fan myself consistently. Eventually giving up, I folded the fan, giving it to Sebastian to place in his pocket. With a sigh, I entered the palace with my butler in tow.

I wandered inside, the click sounds of my heals echoing through the halls. I soon found the Queen in the library with her butler, Ash I think his name was, right at her side as she read her book. "Your majesty?" I called as she looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Lady _." She greeted cheerfully. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm a little concerned to tell you the truth, your highness." I answered after a respectful curtsy. "You never told me the problem you have, yet you claim it to be urgent."

The Queen sighed before she looked to her butler. "Ash, get the tea ready for me and our guest. This will take a while to explain."

"Yes Your Highness." Ash bowed and walked out of the room.

My gaze followed the white butler before they fell on the black butler that came with me. "Sebastian," I turned to my own butler. "Why not you help Ash with the tea. He doesn't know how I like it."

"Of course my Lady." Sebastian bowed before he followed Ash through the door.

After the butlers returned with the tea, the Queen and I sat down and talked about what the problem was. "Lady _, you are the only one who can solve this case." The royal woman stated, taking a sip of her tea. "The Scotland Guard has found bodies that seemed to be prematurely buried, the only cause of death being attempts to escape the coffin."

"Premature burial?" I asked. "Have they considered Catalepsy?"

"With that disease, the victim looks dead within their life, these people didn't." This intrigued me, so I listened closer. "These people were buried without anyone else's knowledge. The Scotland Guard also cannot find anything in common between these victims; so naturally, everyone who's seen this and knows about it is very shattered. I would like you to find this person and bring him to justice."

"Would you like him dead or alive?" I asked, beginning to stand with knowledge of my task.

"When this is over, I want you to look people in the eye and truthfully say that the man responsible is gone. They have nothing to worry about." I nodded obediently and set off, out the door with Sebastian trailing behind no more than three yards behind me, like he always does.

We boarded the carriage and I looked out the window as the streets of London transformed into the road of the country side. "Sebastian," I called. "Get me a list of suspects, and return to the manor in time to save dinner from Bardroy."

"Yes mistress." He bowed before he was out the window and flying through the night like a crow in the starry sky.

_When I decided to leave the bed and see for myself, the door exploded open. Five people entered and crowded the bed. One small man with blond hair, red hair clips, and a straw hat hanging around his neck on his back jumped on the bed and squeeze hugged me. I made the mistake of letting his size fool me, this person nearly cracked my ribs. "Welcome to the family Mistress _!"_

_"Finnie! Get off of her! Can't you see that her face is turning blue?" I looked over to the sound of the voice and saw another man about the same size as Sebastian but with short blond hair and a cigarette hanging from his mouth as well as white cloths and a long apron tied at his waist._

_A woman with large glasses and red hair grabbed "Finnie" from behind. "Bardroy! Can you give me a hand?"_

_"Sure thing Meyrin." "Bardroy" stated as he helped her with no avail._

_A boy about my age sighed, clutching his head and closing his blue eye. "Sebastian, can you please get those idiots off our GUEST?"_

_"Yes master." Sebastian answered with a bow as he took all three off the bed in one swift move, leaving me frozen in shock. "Please forgive me, Mistress _, but-"_

_"SHE IS NOT YOUR MISTRESS!"_

_"…Right…" he paused after the outburst. "Please forgive me, but I seemed to have forgotten about my current master's wishes."_

_My eyes grew wide. "…What?" I asked. "B-but we made a deal! I signed…didn't I?"_

_"Yes." He answered before he turned to the other three in the room. "You three have chores to do. You must finish weeding the gardens, polishing the staircase rails, preparing breakfast, must I continue?" With pouts, they left, closing the door behind them before Sebastian continued. "Yes, Lady _, you did sign a contract with me, revenge on your parents death, as well as a family, for your soul."_


	4. Chapter 4

Just as I commanded of him, Sebastian was back at the manor in time to open the door for me. "Lady _," he greeted with a bow, revealing the long list of suspects as I smiled. "Dinner is ready."

I nodded approvingly and began eating, but was interrupted by a loud, whinny, squeaky, "_!" I recognized the voice instantly, though it was easier to familiarize it to the name, "CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

"Lady Elizabeth?" I called.

She smiled and pinched my cheek annoyingly. "Oh _, you're just like Ciel! I already told you to call me Lizzy!"

"If you're here to see Ciel, then I'm sorry to disappoint you." I nearly growled, pulling away from her. "My brother took a vacation."

"I'm not here to see Ciel!" she giggled. "I'm here to see you!" This shocked me. "If I didn't give you a gift on your birthday, then what kind of future sister in-law would I be?!"

"You took the words right from my voice, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian stated with a small bow and smile.

I looked at the two confusingly. "…What are you talking about?" I asked.

Elizabeth looked at me wide eyed as Sebastian wasn't fazed. "Lady _, your birthday is tomorrow. Do you not remember due to the recent excitement?"

I was caught between a rock and a hard place. The truth was that I forgot my birthday, as well as my age, in my years in the factory back in America, but Elizabeth would most likely find that hard to believe. Now being a lady of "noble birth", I had no excuse for not knowing my age, or the date of my birth. I gave Sebastian a look and he responded by smiling at Elizabeth. "May I ask what your plans are for coming?"

"I came here to give _ her birthday present!" she smiled as she presented the wrapped box in her hands, giving it to me.

I smiled at her kindly. "Elizabeth, as Sebastian said, my birthday isn't until tomorrow. Why give this to me tonight?"

"It's so you can enjoy it from the moment you wake up tomorrow morning of course!" she giggled.

I returned my gaze to the box and smiled warmly. "…There are no words to say other than…thank you." Elizabeth smiled again and urged me to open the box. Inside was a beautiful blue sapphire necklace with the Phantomhive symbol engraved in the stone. Small diamonds webbed out in a gorgeous pattern, linked by a silver chain. The diamond under the sapphire was carved to look like the head of a dog. The chain was just long enough so I could wear my scarf with it, but still show off its beauty. "The Phantomhive symbol?" I asked, looking at the stone before I smiled. "…In all these months that I've been a Phantomhive, not even Ciel accepted me enough to give me anything of the family."

"Well you should have something of the family!" Elizabeth argued. "You ARE family now!" With that, she gave me a hug and left.

Once she was gone, I turned to Sebastian. "I wonder how she WOULD know that tomorrow was my birthday…" I stated. "Not even I know the exact date."

"You are twelve years tomorrow, I assure you mistress." Sebastian stated.

"WHAT?!" Meyrin, Finnie, and Bardroy shouted, coming out from behind a pillar.

"Tomorrow is your birthday?!"

"I had no idea, I didn't!"

"If I knew, I would've baked you a cake!"

I huffed and turned to the butler. "Sebastian, did you tell her?" He nodded. "And, how do you know?"

With a smile, he simply said, "A little red bird told me." Instantly I knew what he was talking about. He somehow convinced Grell to tell him my birthday, and most likely much more about my past, but the only way I could think of that he would get that information out of him while he's still in so much trouble (His chainsaw was replaced with Kindergarten scissors, how much lower could you get?) is agreeing to do something such as go on a date…I shuddered at the thought.

With a huff, I glared at Sebastian. "I'm going to bed." I sneered. "Help me get ready, then you're free to do with the night as you please."

The butler bowed and smiled, giving his signature answer. "Of course my Lady."

_"What?" the boy exclaimed._

_The butler turned to him. "I promised her the Phantomhive name so that I can keep an eye on both of you at once, never needing to leave either of your sides."_

_"…Phantomhive…" I whispered before looking at the boy so desperate to kick me out. "You must be Ciel Phantomhive!"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Please don't kick me out!" I begged. "I'll stay as a servant! I'll be a maid! I'll do anything! Just please DON'T send me back to that factory!"_

_"Factory?" I nodded. "You're but a child, not even as old as me, what business would you have in a factory?"_

_"That's what they do in America." I answered. "No one can afford to live without everyone in the family going to work, and factories is the only way TO work!"_

_I explained my story as Ciel sighed and clutched his head. "Backwards Americans." He mumbled as he guided me off the bed, causing me to stand in front of him. "Sebastian is right, you DO need a family…and so do I…I suppose, for the time being, you can stay until your contract with my butler is fulfilled."_

_"What are we to tell Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked._

_"Tell her that Lady…what's your name?"_

_"_."_

_"Lady _ is my long lost little sister who was brought from the streets of France."_

_"Why France?" I asked. "Why not America?"_

_"France is much more believable." Ciel answered before he turned back to Sebastian. "Sebastian…get my little sister dressed, and cover that seal on her neck. I have work to do in town, and I can't show her around like that."_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Sebastian wasn't there to wake me. Instead it was Meyrin. "Happy birthday mistress!" she wished with a big smile.

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked as she opened the tray in my lap.

"He had to go, yes he did." She answered. "Said something about Ciel calling for him. I guess there was a phone on the train."

"Train?" I asked.

Instantly, Meyrin sealed her mouth before blubbering hurriedly, "I'm so sorry, yes I am! That was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday! Now I ruined everything, I sure did! Please don't tell anyone I told you! If Sebastian found out, he'd never trust me AGAIN, no he wouldn't!"

I sighed. "Meyrin, just tell me the schedule."

"Well…After we get you ready, there's a carriage waiting for you to go to London. I'd be happy to go with you, if you'd like, I sure would."

"That won't be necessary." I waved her off. "If I remember correctly, it's just a run into town to solve a case."

She suddenly got interested. "Ooooh! Can I please come with you?"

I looked at her oddly before strictly saying, "…No."

"Please mistress?!" she begged.

"I said NO!" I repeated. "It will be dangerous, so unless you want to risk your life for something like this, GET OFF ME!"

Meyrin then squealed in fright. "Dangerous you say?!" she exclaimed. "You should ask someone to go with you! You can't do this alone!"

"I normally go with Sebastian and Ciel. Usually, while Sebastian keeps us safe, Ciel and I investigate, normally only for Ciel to get captured and Sebastian and I save him before we report to the Queen on how it all turned out in the end."

"Does sound dangerous, it does!" she "oo"d. "Why not ask Finnie or Bardroy to go with you?"

"If they get in trouble, I don't want to be responsible for their injuries!" I explained. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do as the Queen's substitute Guard Dog!"

Once I loaded on the carriage, I was oblivious to the second wagon that followed.

(Flashback 3pov)

Meyrin ran through the halls to the courtyard. "Finnie!" she called. "You have to come here, yes you do!"

"Why?" he asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"The mistress is going to do something dangerous in town!"

"Why not get Sebastian to protect her like he always does?"

"Sebastian left to get the master from the train station!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled, losing his balance and falling off the ladder he used to reach the tree tops. "We need to tell Bardroy!" he exclaimed as he returned to his feet in urgency. "He always knows what to do!"

Once the two made it to the kitchen and told Bardroy, he sighed and clutched his head, thinking hard. "Why not we just go with her?" he asked.

"I asked her if we could, but she said no, she sure did." Meyrin answered.

To this, Bardroy smiled. "I said nothing about getting permission…" Hearing this, the other two looked confused so the chef whispered his plan to them. Once they all knew the plan, they smiled and high fived each other in their smarts.

(End flashback 1pov)

Once I arrived at London, I followed the list that Sebastian gave me, asking every suspect several questions before narrowing it down to one man.

I approached the man's chambers with much caution, but right when I reached for the handle…

"NOOOOOOOO!" I heard three distinct voices beg for my hand to stop before those three people hugged my legs through my green dress.

I huffed in anger at the three. "Meyrin! Finnie! Bardroy! What are YOU three doing here?!"

"We had to help!"

"It's true, it sure is!"

"Like hell I'm letting MY mistress die on her birthday!"

I sighed. "You three really want to come this badly?" They nodded intensely. "…Fine. But you do what I say, EXACTLY what I say, without question, understand?"

I saw Bardroy furrow his brows before I proceeded to the door. "She said "what I say" twice, you think that means something?"

_I stayed with Ciel around town like a lost puppy, the poor boy couldn't take a step without stepping on me. I had fun though. It was the first time since I can't remember when I smelled fresh air, felt warm sun, and heard laughter._

_While we were leaving a shop, I heard a high, hyper, squeaky, "CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"_

_"Who's that?" I asked, turning around as a blond girl in a pink dress and curly pigtails jumped in Ciel's arms and choked him._

_"Lady _, this is Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian answered. "She is Ciel's betroved, has been since they were children."_

_"What's "betroved" mean?" I asked in confusion._

_"I am to marry her when we are old enough." Ciel choked out before Elizabeth let go and looked me up and down._

_I watched as the noble girl took in every detail of me, from my dark red gloves to my black scarf, to my blood red dress. Before long, she asked, "Why are you wearing gloves and a scarf in summer?"_

_"Lady _ gets rather cold very quickly. It's a simple precaution." Sebastian lied for me. In truth, I was wearing the gloves to hide my scars, and the scarf to hide my seal._

_I tried not to show my nervousness when she asked, "Who are you?"_

_"She is my sister." Ciel answered quickly. "I just found out myself, apparently, my parents adopted her off when she was a baby, even before we met. Sebastian was the one to find her while running errands in France."_

_"France?" she asked, turning to the butler. "Why were you there?"_

_"The master had a guest coming who prefers French wine over English tea." He answered. "I found the poor dear on the street barely alive, newly orphaned from her adopted parents. I investigated in her old home and found records that proved she is a Phantomhive by blood. Sadly, the records were lost at sea on my way back."_

_Elizabeth looked dumbfounded before she smiled and hugged me tightly. "Oh you poor, poor THING!" she exclaimed, squeezing me tighter. "You don't have to worry anymore, welcome to the family~!"_


	6. Chapter 6

The three followed me inside, always several paces back, but at the same time, clinging closely. It wasn't long before we heard a crazed laugh echo through the halls. The three following me trembled in fear, forcing me to shush their whimpers. Once their whimpers lowered in volume, something singing ringed in my ears. It sounded muffled, like attempting a conversation through a wall. "…Can't you hear it?" I asked.

To this, they looked confused. "Hear what?"

"A…voice…" I answered.

Seeing me float away hypnotized, they instantly grabbed my arms in a death hold and pulled back. "Don't listen to it mistress!" they begged.

At this point, I could hear the voice crisp enough to make out words. "Ring around the Rosy~ Pockets full of Posy~ Ashes, ashes~ We all fall down~!" (A/N: I know it's kinda a rip off of episode 12, but I couldn't think of anything else. :P)

As the singing got louder, I started to sing along in a distant trance. "Ring around the Rosy~ Pockets full of Posy~ Ashes, ashes~ We all fall down~!"

"Stop it mistress!" Finnie begged. "You're scaring us!"

Suddenly, ropes came to life and restricted the three servants from helping me any further. I heard only the song blocking out Finnie's begging, Bardroy's screams, and Meyrin's cries. Then everything faded to nothing.

When I woke up, I saw Finnie with his arms tied behind his back and he stood on the edge of a wheel. Suddenly, the wheel slowly started to spin, accelerating greatly as a hooded man sang sadistically, "Ring around the Rosy~ Pockets full of Posy~ Ashes, ashes~ We all fall down~!" Right when he said the word "down", the wheel spun so fast, Finnie fell off and into a coffin, which was quickly closed afterwards.

I looked over and saw that Bardroy was next. The man took the cook and pushed him to the edge of the wheel before starting to spin it and repeat his mad tune with the same result. I could hear both boys kick at the casket lids in attempt to escape while the hooded man reached for Meyrin, repeating the process.

As all three fought to escape the coffins, the man reached for me, placing me on the wheel as well before starting his song. "Ring around the Rosy~ Pockets full of Posy~ Ashes, ashes~ We all fall down~!" Though I was dizzy, and the spin accelerated more and more as the singing continued, I clung to that wheel for dear life. The speed I was spinning at caused my scarf to fly in a pot of burning coal, causing it to turn to ash.

With my scarf out of the way, and my hair flying everywhere but my neck, I stretched my neck out and commanded, "Sebastian! This is an order! SAVE ME!"

Right as the purple glow faded, I couldn't hold on anymore and let go, ending up exactly like my three servants, too dizzy to make a reasonable attempt to escape before the lid closed and clicked locked.

_I smiled in joy at my first day as a noble girl. Elizabeth seemed to like me, and Ciel appeared accepting. Aside from the fact that I could hardly breath, I could get used to a life like this. That all changed when I saw my "brother" in the doorway, arms crossed. "Are you happy, "sweet sister"?" he asked._

_I smiled and nodded before twirling in glee. "It's more than I could wish for!" I giggled. "All I asked for was a family. I didn't expect to be accepted as a Phantomhive! I would've been happy with just a poor farmer and his wife in rags."_

_To my surprise, Ciel looked off in the distance and sat on my bed before asking in a serious tone, "So…i-if I were to lose everything, my manner, my nobility, my money, my business, everything my family strived to achieve…and you were still bound to me as my sister…would you still be happy?"_

_I looked at him confused, sitting next to him on the bed and giving him a side hug. "…Ciel, you just called me "sweet sister". Back in America, I was known as "Shit Girl". Just for showing me sympathy when no one else did, I will stay with you. Like Sebastian said, We are now brother and sister, bound together."_

_"I've never had a little sister before." Ciel admitted. "I'm not sure where to even start."_

_I took a deep breath before leaning on his shoulder tiringly. "…You could start by teaching me how to be a noble girl." I answered. "I've never been anything but a factory girl, and to tell you the truth…I'm scared of this new life Sebastian picked for me."_

_Ciel looked at me and smiled a little. "There is nothing to fear." He stated, kissing my head. "As long as you are a Phantomhive, as long as you are MY sister, you will be protected, loved, and cared for."_

_I thought hard before I asked my next question. "Are you really the Queen's Guard Dog?" He looked at me oddly, causing me to chuckle nervously. "We hear a lot of rumors of you English folk back in America. I normally didn't listen because it was impossible to know for sure, but that was before I knew all this would happen."_

_He sighed satisfied at my explanation. "Yes." He answered. "I am commonly known as the Queen's Guard Dog."_

_"Are you looking for a…pup in training?" I asked shyly. "I haven't known any life without work, and, there are rumors that English don't let kids have jobs unless it's a noble family business and they're orphans."_

_Sighing again, he rubbed my head like I was an actual puppy, to which I giggled. "Why not?"_


	7. Chapter 7

3pov

Sebastian looked off in the distance seriously, interrupting his task of loading the carriage with Ciel's and Pluto's luggage. (Pluto got so many dog toys, he filled a suitcase~! :3) Ciel looked at his butler confusingly, he was still getting used to sharing him with someone else. With a sigh, Sebastian shook his head. "Honestly," he huffed. "If it's not my master getting in trouble, then it's my mistress. Do you take pleasure in being in mortal danger?"

"Sebastian," Ciel called. "What's going on?"

"It seems that your "sister" is summoning me." He answered.

"What?!" the young master exclaimed. "But you can't just leave me here!"

At this, the butler nodded. "You're right master, I can't leave you…so, you must come with me." Without Ciel's consent, Sebastian picked him up, shoved him in the carriage, and whipped the horses, causing them to run almost too fast for Pluto to catch the carriage and hang on it.

When they made it, none other than Grell was at the front entrance. "My, my, Bassy, you're rather late to the party!"

"I'm never late to complete a command." Sebastian answered, exiting the carriage. "Who are you here for now?"

Grell pulled out his "To Die" list and smiled. "Believe it or not, I have the names Finnie, Bardroy, Meyrin, and _ on my list, in that exact order. They suffocate to death one at a time, only minutes in between, starting in…" he checked his watch. "three hours!"

Ciel felt a since of urgency upon hearing this and raced in the building, leaving Sebastian, uncharacteristically, confused. "Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. "Erase those names from Grell's list!"

The said reaper shook his head. "Only way to do that is to physically save them before I start my job."

"I believe that is his intention." The butler stated before running inside the building.

In the back, behind the building, there was a full graveyard and four coffins one on top of the other off to the side while a hooded figure started digging, all the while, huffing under his breath, "Unclean, unnecessary, unwanted."

Sebastian and Ciel watched from a distance, trying to put together a plan. "Where is she?" Ciel asked, looking around. "I thought you said _ was out here."

"And she is." The butler answered, pointing to the coffin second up from the earthy ground. "I believe she is one of the victims."

"What victims?" the young noble asked. The butler then explained everything, to which Ciel sighed, clutching his head. "I leave for three days, and come back to a disaster."

"He's going to bury her alive, along with those other three coffins…though, I'm not sure who's in the others…"

It was then when the master remembered what Grell said. "Those have to be Finnian, Meyrin, and Bardroy!" he exclaimed in hushed tones.

Suddenly, the bottom coffin exploded open, causing the three that rested on it to be tossed aside, _'s coffin laying on its side while the other two were completely flipped on their lids. After a second, Ciel and Sebastian could see Finnie coming out of the box and running as far from the capture as he could while his hands were bound behind him and arms tied to his torso.

"Sebastian, take care of that man, and free Finnian. I'll check on _, Meyrin, and Bardroy." Sebastian nodded at the command and they both separated to do as promised.

_I fairly regretted getting on Lady Elizabeth's good side, because now she wanted to throw a Welcome to the Phantomhive Family Ball with me as the Guest of Honor…and dancing isn't typically something we learn in American mill factories. I tried to hide it, and it seemed to have gotten past Ciel, but Sebastian was harder to convince. "My Lady, is something troubling you?"_

_I jumped and turned to see those glowing blood crimson eyes I found a hard time growing used to. "No." I lied. "Nothing is bothering me."_

_"Is it something Lady Elizabeth said? I noticed you were different since we departed from her." He stated, pouring my tea._

_"It's nothing, don't worry about me." I urged, hurriedly gulping down the Earl Grey._

_It was then when it struck him. "…Lady _, a thousand pardons, but do you even know basic manners?" I was silent, so he pressed his questions. "Lady Elizabeth declared that she's throwing a ball in your honor, do you look forward to that event?"_

_"No!-I mean-Yes, I do, but I-" I cut myself off before I sighed. "…It's a ball…I'm just your typical Cinderella, poor, working every day in filth, not knowing the first thing about what royalty does at all, much less at a ball."_

_Hearing this, he smiled and knelt to my level, holding my head to look him in the eyes. "You are right, you ARE like Cinderella. You struggled through hard times and suffered great losses. But, if she can learn to dance with a prince, even fooling him that she was noble, then you can too."_

_I sighed, backing my head from his gloved grasp. "She had a Fairy Godmother, magic on her side."_

_"And you have one hell of a butler." Sebastian added. "I don't have the same kind of magic, but I can do for you as that fairy did for Cinderella." With this he bowed. "I would be honored to teach you all I can in what time we have."_


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel hurriedly pushed the coffins how they should be, the lids facing up. With his breathing quickening, he took the shovel that the man left behind and used it to get the lids open, after which, he untied the three. Looking down at _, clutching her leg as she still lied in the velvet box, he rushed to her side. "What happened?" he asked.

She looked back at him with tired eyes and answered, "When I was toppled over, I was trying to kick my way out, then," she paused to lift her green dress enough to show a river of blood on her leg. "…there must've been a lose nail in there or something."

Ciel took her arm and wrapped it around his neck. While holding her wrist in one hand, his other pulled her to him at her waist. "Let's get you out of the box first."

To this, she shook her head. "I can't." she sobbed. "I can't move my leg, and I can't stand on it."

Hearing this new knowledge, the young master allowed his hand to slide up from her waist to her rib cage while his other hand let go, reaching for her legs behind her knees. "…This may hurt a little." He stated before lifting her from the coffin and safely in his arms for a brief moment.

Sadly, Ciel forgot that the girl in his arms was nearly the same weight as him. He stumbled backward a few paces before being caught by Bardroy. "Maybe it's a better idea that I hold her." He stated. With a nod from the boy, the cook knelt down and held the girl in his arms, keeping the transition as gentle as he possibly could. "Now, let's get out of here!"

"Wait! There's still Sebastian and Finnie, there sure is!" Meyrin exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Ciel dismissed. "You know, as well as I, that Sebastian will sooner die than disobey an order, and I ordered Sebastian to take care of it. We'll wait in the carriage."

Meanwhile, Sebastian was having a difficult time just finding Finnie, cautiously advancing in the growing fog and thickening trees, eyes scanning the dimly lit woods. "Finnian!" he called. "It's me, Sebastian! Please just come out before the master gets too impatient!"

"Over here!" called a voice.

The butler sighed in relief. "Finally. About time you showed yourself Finnian. We are already 14 minutes late." He started to walk in the direction the voice called from, but as the fog cleared the closer he got, he noticed it wasn't Finnie. Instead it was a man with long, white, wavy hair, and glowing purple eyes. "Ash." Sebastian growled. "I thought I smelled over cockiness that only an angel could have."

"Demons are so predictable." The angel stated, pulling the confused gardener from the thicker fog at the ground. "You do exactly what your human says without question, seems to be the only time your kind is tame."

"Now, speaking butler to butler, may I have Finnian back?" the demon requested. "My master would like him back safely, it is also my mistress' birthday, and I'm sure she would like him there to celebrate with her." As an answer, Ash pulled the frightened Finnie away from Sebastian's hand, to which the red eyed butler smiled at his white counterpart. "Now, I don't want trouble, I simply want my friend, then I'll be on my way." Ash wasn't open to compromise, especially not with a demon. Seeing this, Sebastian looked at him oddly. "Why did you target him anyway?"

"He, as well as those other three, are unclean! Unnecessary! Unwanted! Much like your master!"

"That's where you are wrong." The demon corrected. "My master and mistress are both very much wanted, by me. Just as much so, possibly more so, Finnian, Bardroy, and Meyrin are very much necessary in my Lord and Lady's lives."

The angel growled in fury. "UNCLEAN! UNNECESSARY! UNWANTED!" he shouted, throwing Finnie aside to a tree and growing his angel wings and diving to Sebastian, who dodged the attack swiftly.

"With the addition of the words "Ash is" before that statement, then I couldn't agree more." He stated before running over to him. (Also stampeding over Grell who appeared from nowhere saying, "Bassy! You're charging at me?! Well then, pucker up!" With his arms spread, eyes closed, and lips puckered, he didn't expect to be stomped to the hard tree roots that stuck up from the ground.)

_My face was red as I tried to listen to Sebastian's dance instruction. "Follow my lead. The man always leads. Now, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three," I followed his steps fairly well until I heard him yelp. I knew it was my fault, so I apologized like crazy. "No need." He stated. "You lasted longer on the first try than Master Ciel…I just didn't expect you to step so hard."_

_"I'm so sorry!" I apologized again, nearing tears as he removed his shoe to inspect his foot._

_"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" Ciel shouted, slamming the door open in urgency, seeing me covering my mouth in attempt to stop or slow my sobs and short breaths and Sebastian sitting in a chair while rubbing his foot._

_"It's nothing master," the butler answered. "I was just teaching Lady _ to dance is all."_

_To this, the young lord laughed a little. "Is that all?" he asked, entering the room. "Like I said when you attempted to teach me, Sebastian, you're too tall."_

_"That wasn't the problem at all." I defended. "It's just that my feet are too big, and I think I might've accidentally broken his foot."_

_Again, he chuckled while the butler stood again, limping up to me and bowing with a smile. "I appreciate the concern, my Lady, but at worst, it's only a bruise."_

_I smiled at the good news, but saddened when I realized that I'm short a dance instructor. He seemed to have sensed my concern and smiled as his red eyes fell on the noble boy, only inches taller than me. "I can still instruct you, if that is what you're worried about." He stated. "My master needs to refresh his dancing skills anyway."_

_"What?!" Ciel obviously didn't like the idea._

_"You are right master, I am too tall to be Lady _'s dance partner…but you are just the right height."_

_He put us together and arranged our arms where they needed to be. "My Lady, place your left hand on his shoulder." I did as I was told. "Now, master, place your right hand on her waist." Ciel did with a grumble of complaint that he had more important things to do than dance. "Just hold each other's free hands." It was fairly awkward for me when Sebastian inspected my posture before placing his hand on my middle back and pushing it slightly. "Remember, Lady _, a noble man or woman never releases proper posture." I just sighed and smiled at his effort to help me before he said, "Master, you take the lead. Now, one, two, three,_ _one, two, three,_ _one, two, three,"_


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian and Ash collided in sparks, both taking a punch to the face. Ash glared at the demon after inspecting his minor wound, to which Sebastian simply turned to face him in a cold stare. The angel advanced to him, ready to attack. The butler simply jumped to avoid the collision, griping a tree branch and swinging on it to sit on the thick extension.

The angel moved his purple glare to the tree Sebastian sat in. Growing out his large, white, feathery wings, he flew up to the butler in black and started to fight from that elevation. "We're fighting in our true forms now, are we?" Sebastian asked coyly. "Well then, it's only fair that I do the same." (A/N: Just fyi, I have NO IDEA what Sebastian's true firm is, but this is my best guess. If you know what it looks like other that "Unsightly" and "Repulsive", please give me a detailed discription so I can rewrite this fight scean to how it would really be. Otherwise, I'm going with the form he was introduced as in episode one. :P)

Finnie started untying his binds, occasionally glancing at the battle. His turquoise eyes grew wide when he saw a dark aura around Sebastian. He saw a black shadow form around him, growing larger as the butler himself disappeared in the black hole. His form was no longer distinguishable, but his red eyes remained. The gardener was beyond frightened as he backed away on his hands, too shaken to get to his feet.

Grell stood from where he was kicked in the ground and had a similar, but less shocked, expression as Finnie when he saw the demon. "…Bassy!" he called. "You might not realize this, but you're demonizing!"

"…Demonizing?" Finnie asked the green eyed red head.

Seeing him, Grell scrambled to get a book from inside his jacket. "You're Finnian!" he shouted. "A human!…You weren't supposed to hear that…"

Out of complete fear, Finnie scrambled to his feet and ran in the fog. Grell looked back up at the battle, seeing nothing better to do than watch.

Ash found himself at a disadvantage, every hit he threw never made contact with his opponent, seeing as how he was nothing but a shadow. Sebastian, however, was able to materialize what he needed to strike the angel with lightning reflexes. Unfortunately, one of his arms remained materialized after a punch, and he was distracted from a shout of, "THAT'S MY BASSY!" and Ash took the opportunity to kick the arm down and crack the demon's bone.

Hearing the snap of the arm breaking, the reaper cringed a little. "…You know…maybe I should just leave you alone and find that human for you…kbassybye!" and he was gone. Sebastian rolled his blood red eyes and continued his fight as the red head ran through the foggy woods.

Finnie huffed and ran, getting cut from lose twigs on trees and bushes, but not caring. He only wanted to get away from that thing he saw his fellow servant turn into. He was very lost and scared, only having the full moon's pale dim light and even that was occasionally blocked by the many passing clouds and leafless trees the small man ran under. Though he slowed when he saw no one following him, he never stopped running until he jumped with a girlish scream at the sound of a chainsaw. In front of him was the one and only Grell, his red chainsaw in his hands.

The small gardener backed away as the reaper advanced. "Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I have many names." He stated. "In some places, I'm known as a shinigami, in other's I'm known as a grim reaper. You know me best as Grell, or do you not recognize me?"

It was difficult, but Finnie gawked in shock. "Grell?!" he exclaimed. "You were Madam Red's butler!"

"Yes, but then she was…added to the "To Die" list, got in a lot of trouble for that too." The reaper stated. "Now, I simply collect souls on the list."

"A-and I'm-"

"No." Grell answered before biting his lip and shrugging. "Well…not anymore. You erased your name an hour ago." Finnie found comfort in that small fact until Grell reached out his hand. "Now, take my hand, and follow me. I can bring you back to Bassy, and-"

"No!" he shouted, backing further away. "Sebastian is gone! That…whatever that is…"

"IS Bassy." Grell finished for him. "You weren't supposed to know about that, it was a little secret between Bassy, Ciel, and _."

"So then…what are you going to do?"

The red head thought for a moment before swinging his chainsaw on his shoulder and coming up to him. "As a shinigami, I can rewrite your history, what you've seen, what happened. I can make you forget, with a guarantee that you won't remember what happened in these woods. If you're up for it…" The blond nodded as Grell smiled a toothy grin and pulled out a book and pen. "Then let's get to it."

_I sat at the table with Ciel to my right, at the head of the table, and Sebastian over my shoulder. "Now, copy me." The noble boy stated, sitting straight with his shoulders back and chin high and proud. _

_I tried to copy, but then my butler shook his head and tsked me. "Don't have your head so far forward." He instructed. "And get your chin higher. Be proud that you are a Phantomhive."_

_I sighed. "I'm trying!"_

_"Don't stress, my Lady, we still have time." Sebastian attempted to calm me, but I shoved his hands away._

_"Not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do, but Lady Elizabeth's ball is tomorrow night! I can't even master the proper SITTING POSTURE much less how to dance!" I exclaimed before standing. "I'm sorry, but not every Cinderella can go to the ball in a shimmering gown and ride in the night in an enchanted pumpkin. I guess I'm just one of those wannabe Cinderella's."_

_After my small speech, the last thing I expected was Ciel to approach me and tell me otherwise, but that's exactly what he did. "You are right about one thing, there are a lot of fakes and, as you say, wannabe's in the world…but you are NOT one of them." I listened as he rooted his hands on my shoulders. "Cinderella is just a fairy tale. She didn't work for anything. With the wave of a wand, all her dreams came true with no consequence. With all the work you've done in just the past few days, you've already learned more about nobility than I did in five years. The way I see it, Cinderella isn't the best role model, if that's what you're aiming for." _

_I took in a few breaths before he placed his hand on my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "You look tired. Sebastian, get her ready for bed. She must gain her beauty sleep for tomorrow." I nodded and headed up stairs, expecting Sebastian to follow._

_Instead of following me, the butler just came up to Ciel's side. "…You do care for her. I can see it in the way you just spoke to her."_

_"She is a lady, and she was depressed, planning on giving up her training." He explained. "You still have a contract with her, and as long as we are both your prey, we are bound together. I will NOT walk around London with her under the Phantomhive name, acting like a-"_

_"An American factory girl?" Sebastian finished for him. "You know, you could restrict her to the carriage, or hide her here in the manner."_

_"Still, she is a lady, and must still be treated as such." Ciel shot back before he sighed. "Just get her in bed then get me my tea. I'll be in the study, working on paperwork for the factories."_

_The butler bowed. "Yes my Lord."_


	10. Chapter 10

After what seemed like a long time, Sebastian and Ash fell to the ground in their human forms, being knocked out of their true forms. Both of them torn, exhausted, and seeing only pointlessness in this battle. "How is this moving forward?" Sebastian asked. "Have you even noticed that Finnian left?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right." Ash stated as he dusted his white cloths and fixed his silvery hair. "Consider myself agreeing with a demon." He huffed.

"Well, I must bid you a goodnight, I have orders to free Finnian, that includes presenting him alive to my young master." He stated, not noticing the angel slowly approaching him. "I simply must find him."

The moment he turned his back to start his search, the angel had already held a large, thick stick ready to swing. "You are…unclean." He whispered before he swung the stick up the back of Sebastian's head. If he was human, he would've been dead, but he fell to the ground unconscious.

It wasn't long before Grell reappeared at the scean of the battle with Finnie, already brain washed of seeing Sebastian's true form. Instead, Grell put in that while he was in the woods, he ran into a pack of wolves and Sebastian saved the day while he ran in fear of the wolves. When the two came up to the tree the battle took place, the gardener was genuinely concerned for Sebastian's safety, seeing him knocked out, while Grell saw this as an extraordinary opportunity.

"Sebastian!" Finnie called, running up to the fallen butler and turning him to lie on his back. "Is there something you can do? He is your boyfriend!" (Grell might've put in a minor thing or two about himself and Sebastian, but he couldn't help himself.)

"He must've been put under a sleeping curse!" the red head exclaimed. "The only thing I could think of that can wake him is True Love's Kiss!" With that, he smiled as he over dramatically came up to the butler on the ground. "As fate would have it, I am his true love! My kiss shall wake him!" That being said, he puckered up and inched his lips to Sebastian's.

Seconds after the last sentence was said, the butler zipped his hand to the reaper's neck and he locked his (good) arm straight as to keep him as far away as possible. "There will be none of that." The smooth voice of Sebastian nearly growled.

Finnie was over joyed. "Sebastian! You're okay!" he stated, hugging the said butler.

To this, Sebastian was shocked. "You're…not afraid of me?"

"Now, why would I be afraid of you?" he asked. "You saved me from that scary pack of wolves!"

"…Wolves?" Finnie nodded as Sebastian simply sighed in acceptance. "Well, let's just get you to the master and mistress."

Hearing a few painful grunts from Sebastian, Finnie frowned in concern. "Your arm!"

"It's just a sprain." The butler stated. "It should be healed by the time we get back anyway." After that was said, he turned to Grell. "As for you, I'm fairly sure you want to keep your chainsaw, and NOT have it taken by William again."

"You're right Bassy, oh, look at the time! Has it gotten that late already?! I simply MUST return to work! Kbassybye!" With that, he was gone once again.

1pov

I looked around for what must've been the hundredth time. "Maybe we should search for them." I suggested.

"That won't be necessary." Ciel insisted. "Sebastian will come back soon with Finnian. Besides, you have a hurt leg."

"Ciel's right, _." Bardroy stated. "Even if we did go out to search for them, your leg wouldn't get any better."

"Meyrin will keep it at bay." I stated, sitting up from the seat in the carriage. "I know Sebastian never disobeys a command, even when the odds are dramatically against him, but he still should've been back by-"

"Looking for someone my Lady?" a smooth voice asked, just outside the closed carriage doors.

I struggled the see who it was, though I knew exactly who was coming just from the voice. "Sebastian!" I called. "Get me out of here! I swear, I'll never visit a grave yard again."

"Of course my Lady." The butler said in a bow. "Master, if you'd like, you can ride in the other carriage. I'll have Meyrin drive it."

Ciel looked at me with a look in his eyes that I never saw before. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but he seemed…odd. He sighed. "No. I'll stay here, in this carriage…with my little sister."

Sebastian smiled as he bowed. "Of course master."

"Which one are we going to ride?" Finnie asked excitedly.

The butler in turn pointed to the wagon. "Bardroy will drive the wagon. I'll be sure that the second carriage will connect with the first." As he was saying that, he tightly tied the reigns of the horses on the carriage in front of them. I smiled, listening to how the times and dangers never changed a thing.

While Sebastian guided the horses to our home, Ciel guided my shoulders back down in the seat, allowing my head to settle in his lap. "You're still hurt, and you're tired. Rest. You need it." With a smile, I complied.

_I gazed in the mirror at the gown Ciel picked for me. The light blue fabric reached the floor, though levitated about a quarter inch from the ground so I wouldn't trip. Under the blue exterior were white ruffled layers to substitute for a hoop shirt. My corset was on so tightly, I could put my hands on my hips and my fingertips would touch. The neck line went up to my jaw line with decorative ruffles at the hymn, so there was no need for a scarf to hide my seal. The sleeves puffed out at the shoulders, then were tight from a third down my arms to my elbows, where they enlarged to my wrists. My (h/c) hair was in a simple braid and wrapped in a bun with lose hair sticking out the middle of the circle. _

_As Sebastian straightened the base of my dress, I gulped at my reflection. "Something the matter?" my butler asked._

_"…This is it…" I shakily whispered. "…I either end this night in happily ever after, or total disaster."_

_"If you wish to, you can command me to prevent a disaster."_

_I looked at him and sighed. "No, I don't want you to have this on your hands. This is my ball, my problem, and nothing to do with our contract. Unless my life is in danger, I want you to leave it to me until further notice."_

_Sebastian gave me his smile before he bowed. "As you wish my Lady."_


	11. Chapter 11

When we arrived at the manner, I had to be carried in by Sebastian after Ciel woke me. "Just put me in the study or something." I stated to Sebastian. He did as I asked and put me down on a couch in the study.

Ciel glanced at me before he looked at Sebastian. "How long until dinner?" he asked.

"Give me a few moments. I'll have dinner on the table soon enough."

"Not on the table!" the boy exclaimed. "When dinner is done, you are to serve it in here. _ is immobile. If she can't even stand on her own, what makes you think she can walk down stairs to the table on her own?" I was surprised at his question. I would've expected him to have Sebastian or Bardroy carry me to the table like they carried me everywhere else since I left that coffin. "Besides, I have business in here I need to catch up on since my absence."

Sebastian simply bowed. "Dinner will be in here shortly, my Lord."

Once he left, I reached for the first aid kit, barely catching it in my fingers, and started digging for a bandage. The moment I found one, I started to work on my leg while Ciel was getting a book or something in the other room.

When he came back, my leg was already wrapped and I attempted to stand. Only seconds after I let go of the couch, I started to fall. The young noble hurriedly caught me and set me back down on the couch. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't want to be dead weight." I answered. "If I can't even walk down to the table where I know you want to have dinner, what kind of sister would I be?"

Hearing this, Ciel smiled. "You don't have to eat at the table. I understand that you can't." He then gave me a blue box with a white ribbon on it. "Besides, I'm more interested in what you want and need." I smiled, taking the box in my fragile hands. "If I couldn't do this much at least, what kind of brother would I be?"

I chuckled as a thought came to my mind. "Doesn't Sebastian always say something like that?"

"Now that you mention it, he does say that a lot." Ciel agreed. "And also…"

"I'm simply one hell of a butler." We both recited in our best Sebastian impression, after which we both laughed.

I smiled, starting to untie the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a red woven bracelet. The style looked downsized from the super fancy jewelry I see rich snobs wear. It was a simple bracelet with a "P" woven in it. I looked at it confused until I saw Ciel pull out another bracelet from the box. It was identical to the one I held in my hands, but it was blue instead of red. "I spent three days learning how to weave these." He stated, putting mine on my wrist.

Now I was fairly confused. "Why go through the trouble?"

"I have one, and you have one." He explained once he tied his on his own wrist. "Now we'll be bound forever. We might not be blood, but we are still Phantomhive's."

I smiled widely as I hugged him close. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

He was hesitant at first but hugged me back tightly. "Happy Birthday sweet sister."

We had no idea that Sebastian was outside the door with our dinner, listening to everything unfold. "Why, young master, I might be one hell of a butler, but you are one hell of a brother."

_I took in a deep breath before I presented myself at the top of the stairs. As I looked out, I saw so many people…so many eyes…watching me, waiting for me to screw up. I pushed that in the back of my mind as I continued down the steps. At the bottom of the steps, Ciel was waiting for me. As he took my hand and led me through the crowd, I couldn't help myself. "How'd I do?"_

_"Just fine." He answered. "All that's left is that pained look on your face. You wouldn't want to insult my fiancée, would you?"_

_"No! Never!" I defended. "…Was it that bad?"_

_"Easy fix." He stated as the music started. "Time for the dancing to begin. Now if you will excuse me, I must find Lady Elizabeth."_

_"What do I do?" I asked, starting to panic._

_"Simply find a partner and dance." He answered. "Who knows, you might be betroved tonight." With that, he disappeared in the crowd._

_I felt the room spin. The crowds closed in, and the music sounded dreadfully off key and high in tempo, though no one else noticed. I felt sick to my stomach and knew I had to get out of there. Grabbing my dress in my fits to allow me to run, I turned and started to bolt until I knocked over a boy. "I'm so sorry! It was my fault!"_

_The boy looked at me with cool blue eyes and smiled. "The fault is mine." He stated as he stood. "Tell me, what is your name?"_

_"M-my name?" I asked, beginning to look at the boy in front of me. He was a little taller than Ciel with pale blond hair. His jacket was a deep maroon that contrasted with his white shirt and light completion. His shorts were possibly half the length of Ciel's, and around his neck was a thin black bow tie. "I'm _. _ Phantomhive." I answered with a curtsy._

_The boy smiled and gave me his hand. "Well, Lady Phantomhive, would you care to dance?"_

_I smiled and nodded. "Of course Mr.…"_

_"Alois." He answered. "Alois Trancy."_


	12. Chapter 12

After dinner, Sebastian helped to my room, where he got me ready for bed. The moment the dress was off, he looked worriedly at the bandage on my leg, causing him to stop. I turned in confusion. "Sebastian, something wrong?"

"This bandage…" he started. "Who wrapped it around your injury?"

"I did." I answered. "I don't want to wait for everyone else to do things for me. You might be my butler, but I can take care of myself."

"Apologies, but I beg to differ." He replied, inspecting the leg. "You wrapped this on so tightly, it's causing your foot to turn red." Without warning, he unwrapped the leg, causing my foot to feel numb. Once the color was solid, he rewrapped it much loser, and with more equipment. I pouted in spite. "Does that feel better mistress?"

"I could've done that myself."

"And yet, you waited for me to do the honor."

"There wasn't all that equipment in the first aid kit."

"You could've requested Ciel to help."

"He's my brother, not my butler!"

"Mistress,"

"WHAT?!"

"You're contradicting yourself." I sighed at Sebastian's words.

After some silence, I looked up at the glowing red eyes which I still had problems growing used to. "…Just…get me ready for bed." I commanded as he smiled.

"Yes my Lady."

The next morning, once I was ready for the day, I met with my brother in the entrance hall. I was straightening his tie while Sebastian was loading the carriage when I heard an all too familiar, "CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

"Lady Elizabeth!" we both exclaimed in surprise as she ran up to Ciel and spun him around in an air-born blur.

"I tried throwing you a birthday party yesterday, but you weren't home." She stated to me. "So, I thought I'd stop by and see if you had a happy birthday anyway!"

I was slightly stumped. I didn't want to lie to her, but if I told her the truth, then it could be disastrous! I bit my lip in thought before smiling. "Yes, Lady Elizabeth. My birthday was the most…interesting I've had in many years."

She then smiled. "Glad to hear it!" she stated. "And by the way, I ran into Alois down the road a ways. He said that he had something to talk to you about, so we came here together~!"

"And a good thing too that I ran into Lady Elizabeth." A smooth voice echoed through the entrance hall. "I had been lost for miles. That's the last time I let Claude navigate."

"Apologies, your Highness." The said butler stated monotonously. "I'm one hell of a butler, not one hell of a navigator."

I nearly cut Ciel's circulation; I gripped his arm in such fear and anxiety. "What are you doing here Alois?" I hissed.

The boy Earl smiled brightly and came up to me, sinking his icy cold blue eyes into my (e/c) ones. "Now, now, my Lady." He stated. "Is it a crime to want to wish my fiancée a happy birthday? I'm already a day late."

_As I danced with Alois, I was slowly shifting closer and closer to the boy Earl. Something about him drew me to him, like a magnet. My (e/c) eyes flashed to Ciel as he danced with Elizabeth. His own deep blue eye was stripped of any glimmer of happiness the moment he saw my dance partner. Just like the blond was pulling me to him, he also made my brother's skin crawl. _

_When the dance was over, Alois led me to the garden. After some searching, he plucked a single blue bell and pinned it in my braid. "I hear you've been lost from your family all your life." He stated, tucking my lose hair behind my ear. "You're not that different from me."_

_I tried to remain polite and proper, so I asked as professionally as I could, "How so, my Lord Trancy?"_

_"Let me guess," he purred before he leaned close to my ear seductively. "You are orphaned from a poor family; most likely in some far away land, perhaps across the bay, or west of the ocean. You made a deal with a demon to get out of it, and because that demon happened to be the butler of Ciel Phantomhive, you became his adopted sister. Am I getting warm?"_

_I sighed. "Red hot." I muttered. "Okay Alois, you caught me. What do you want?"_

_"The way I see it," he grinned. "You have three options. Either you give me your "brother", you become my betroved, seeing as how I still don't have one and need one to keep my cover, or you can resist me completely and I publish it in the papers that you're a fake."_

_"What would be your proof?" I asked. "That's the first thing everyone would ask."_

_To this, the boy furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth. "You're lucky I'm giving you an escape! Most people would just expose you and move on!" When I stayed strong, he sighed and grinned at me like he was playing "Chasseur Cat" in Wonderland. "Claude has your old cloths, if you even call them that. They wreak of a very distinct smell…factory smoke."_

_I sighed, averting my eyes. Without a word, I gave him my left hand, and he knew my decision. "Better me than Ciel."_


End file.
